Already Forgiven
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Set during Mainstream. Kurt believes his day can't get any worse until Kitty shows up


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Xmen Evolution just the words below

**Already Forgiven**

'Who ever thought a clock could tick so _slowly?' _ThoughtKurt as he watched the clock hanging above the blackboard slowly count down the remaining minutes of the school day.

Usually he would be anxious for the bell to ring so he could quickly run to the nearest burger joint for a 'Gut-bomb' or three before working them off with a danger room session with the rest of his teammates. However due to the mansion in ruins and their secrets out – minus - his all Kurt wanted to do was get out quickly before he was sent six feet under, or how far Kitty felt like phasing him through the ground.

The moment the bell struck he had stuffed his history book and notes into his bag and out the door. Within five minutes he had reached his locker, opened it, shoved his bag in it and closed it before finding a concealed place to teleport himself to the mansions sub basement where they were living until the mansion was rebuilt.

He barely said hello to Mr McCoy or Ms Munroe as he headed for the quarters he currently shared with Scott and collapsed face down onto his bunk, savouring the remaining peace and quiet before being sent to death row.

Looking over the last ten hours he could easily say that today was one of his worst days, which included Kitty's homemade muffins amazingly.

Upon waking up he found out they were allowed back to school, the downside was they were not allowed to use their powers and had to endure endless threats and taunts. One bright spot was that he had not been identified until Scott squashed it. Upon arriving at school he somehow managed to get separated from the rest of the team yet made no attempt to rejoin them earning a glare from Kitty that would have made Logan proud.

It got worse when his girlfriend Amanda decided to breakup with him because he was trying to hide himself; she had also added that her family was moving country wanting to be far away from mutants in general. He spent a moment humouring himself wondering how her parents will cope when they realise mutants are not just in America, he was from Germany after all.

It got even worse during lunch when he did not help Scott when Duncan and a few mates of his tried to get him to use his powers so he could get expelled. He tried to sneak away before Kitty or Rouge could spot him only to get questioned about how he _knew _the mutants. After managing to worm his way out all he did was earn glares from both girls who, not only saw him sneak away but seen him lie about knowing them.

All in all he was going to get an earful from Kitty seeing as her name popped up in his musings several times. In the past he usually did not mind her yelling at him because then he knew he had succeeded in distracting her from her troubles.

Having been different since near birth Kurt could handle being different albeit with help from his inducer for the more _furry_ aspects. Seeing as how Kitty had troubles coping with being more unique than others he had taken it upon himself to make her forget about her troubles, if only for a minute. It was quite easy at first all he had to do was appear right in front of her let his appearance do the rest and she would jump a mile or fall through what she was leaning against then let her chase him until she ran out of steam.

As time went on the two became close and she started to get him back with pranks of her own. Her best to date was phasing his tail into the bed when he was sleeping so wherever he went the bed went also. He knew he could not love her more than a friend no matter how much he wanted otherwise yet after today would she still want him as a friend?

Feeling he had little time left before he was used as the shadowcats scratching post Kurt rolled over onto his back so he could see his deaths beautiful face when she arrived, only to see that she was phased so that only her head and shoulders were showing from the wall a few inches from his face.

Kurt was startled so bad that he blind 'ported to the other side of the room giving him a headache as he collided with the wall. Kitty on the other hand burst out laughing as she phased the rest of herself through the wall to roll onto Kurt's bunk clutching her sides.

"Took you long enough _Fuzzy Elf_" she gasped out whilst trying to get her breath back. After getting her breath back she continued "I've been hovering above you for the last five minutes waiting for you to turn round"

Kurt just sat up rubbing the lump the wall had given him. He was wondering if she was waiting for back-up before the inevitable or waiting until his guard was down then lashing out. She appeared to be reading his mind.

"You look like you're expecting me to yell out at you about today" she said. Kurt raised an eyebrow at that.

"Aren't you" he asked cautiously as if those words were to spring the verbal trap.

She shook her head in the negative before lying more comfortable on his bunk. "I already forgave you about what's' happened today"

"_Was? _Vhy?" he blurted out. He had basically denied being a mutant and turned his back on his teammates when they needed him most. He may as well shaved the word traitor onto his fur for all the good it would do him.

"Because I keep forgetting that despite you're happy-go-lucky and mischievous twenty-four seven you've got it worse than us and despite your kindness I tried to keep my distance 'til our first meeting with Rogue" she explained.

Kurt's could only tilt his head in confusion; it did not explain why she readily forgives him for turning his back and told her that.

"Remember on the ride back home I apologized for thinking you were _different_?" he nodded urging her to continue "You told me that it wasn't needed 'cause you like didn't blame me for what's happened in the past, in fact you've probably forgiven me every time I hurt you unintentionally or not"

Kurt had to think for a few minutes whilst he tried to remember what had happened back then. It was a bit blurry but he did remember Kitty had been less hesitant around him after that if the hug had proven anything. And it was true what she said, he valued her friendship so much that he just let her yell at him even if it was not his fault. He saw Kitty sit up and take a deep breath, as if steeling herself for an exam she was about to take, before ploughing on.

"You remember the Sadie Hawkins fiasco? Well Lance _wasn't_ my first choice for the dance" she said her eyes focused on the steel floor "I was gonna ask you before..."

She trailed off but Kurt knew what happened next. He was asked out by Amanda so she went after Lance instead.

"I was first gonna ask you out like as friends" at this point Kurt realized she was blushing slightly "but in truth I actually wanted to see if we could be something more"

At this she lay back onto the bunk and turned so she was facing the wall so she did not have to see his reaction. After waiting for several seconds she thought Kurt had left the room until she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

"And here I thought you _didn't_ dig the fuzzy dude" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She turned so she could stare into his golden orbs.

"Amanda knew" she whispered as she wrapped her own arms around him "She told me about the brake up after school, tipping me off before Tabitha or anyone else could get to you. Because I'm like so not going to let you get away again"

Kurt chuckled as he heard the remnants of her valley girl persona enter her voice. He leaned in so their noses were touching before saying "You haven't let me go yet _mein lieb"_

With that he closed the gap between their lips whilst making a quick mental note to call Amanda to say thank you for what she had done, assuming he remembered after Kitty and himself returned from the land of bliss.


End file.
